Eres  Shaman King Songfic
by Naty Asakura Pace
Summary: Anna se enoja con Yoh por un malentendido el día de san valentin...yoh esta muy apenado, y decide regalarle algo muy especial :   mal summary, mejor metete y leelo :


**Eres-Shaman King Songfic.**

Bueno, este sería mi segundo fanfic. Quiero agradecer mucho a DjPuma13g por darme review en verdad me diste esperanzas para seguir.

Como aun no soy muy experta en tanto a fanfics, decidi tirarme con otro songfic. Disfruten y otra vez no sean crueles. Eres-Café Tacvba. Yoh x Anna fanfic.

-Annita…no tienes que reaccionar así –decía Yoh mientras caminando, o mejor dicho trotando, trataba de alcanzar a Anna por la calle.

-Aléjate de mí, Yoh Asakura –decía una muy enojada chica rubia, mientras caminaba a pasos de gigante por las calles de Funbari.

-ya te he dicho como mil veces que ella lo hizo!

- y tu no te negaste, verdad?

-Dios Anna! Estamos en san valentin! No es mi culpa que Tickha me haya querido regalar un chocolate y un abrazo…

-Oh claro, y tu vas y con un beso en la mejilla le agradeces. Así cualquiera! –seguía gritando Anna por las calles, como si quisiera que todo Japón se enterara.

-Disculpame, Annita, por favor-dijo el castaño mientras le agarraba la mano a su prometida por detrás.

-Sueltame, Baka! (N/A= Baka es imbecil en japones) .dijo la chica mientras soltaba la mano de su prometido.

Yoh al darse cuenta que ya no había modo alguno de que Kyouyama lo perdonara en ese momento. Decidió caminar a su lado en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a casa, ninguno de los 2 hablaba, y el silencio era bastante incomodo. Yoh llegó a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la comida mientras Anna veía sus novelas en la televisión. Yoh pensó que tal vez en ese momento el consejo de Amidamaru le vendría bien, pero este había ido a pasar unos días, con Tocagero (¿) y Ryu.

-Supongo que tendré que arreglar esto solo-suspiró Yoh.

Yoh llevo los platos a la mesa y miro a la chica.

-Anna, esta lista la comida-dijo Yoh mientras se sentaban. Despues de dar las gracias, se sentaron a comer en un silencio sepulcral. Ninguno dijo nada, pero para ambos, el silencio del otro era una tortura. Si bien ninguno nunca le decía al otro lo que sentían, ambos lo sabían, pero a veces también faltaban las palabras.

-Buenas noches-dijo Anna parandose, yendo a la cocina, y pasando por delante de Yoh para irse a su habitación.

Yoh la dejo partir. Estuvo media hora sentado en el comedor, cuando al fin se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer…

Fue a su habitación, se puso su Yutaka, agarró un pequeño stereo portátil, y se dirigio a la habitación de Anna.

-Annita…¿puedo entrar? – después de unos minutos, que parecieron más años, Anna contestó.

-Entra, Yoh.-dijo Anna…su voz sonaba…triste?

-Anna…-dijo Yoh- se que si hablo, me mandaras a callar, y me gritaras, asi que he decidido hacer esto.

Anna lo miraba con cara de no entender nada. Yoh se acercó al futón, se arrodillo al lado de este. Ante este gesto, Anna se arrodillo tambien, mirando a su prometido con curiosidad. Yoh la miró y sonriéndole, encendió la radio, comenzando a sonar una suave melodia.

Yoh comenzó a cantar:

**Eres,**

**Lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres,**

**Mi pensamiento mas profundo también eres,**

**Tan solo dime lo que hago**

**Que aquí me tienes.**

Anna se sonrojó. Yoh le estaba cantando lo que sentia por ella? El chico le tomó suavemente la mano, y con una dulzura desbordante, comenzó a acariciarla.

**Eres,**

**cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,**

**lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes,**

**la**** único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy.**

Yoh no estaba ni ahí con Tickah, ni con ninguna otra chica. La unica que ocupaba su mente y su corazón, era su Annita.

**Que mas puedo decirte,**

**tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,**

**pero lo que hoy siento,**

**es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres...**

**...lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres.**

Porque mentirle? Por que fingir que no sentian nada por el otro? Se amaban. Se respiraba, se sentia, se tocaba. Que era Yoh sin Anna? No vivía, así de simple.

Al terminar de cantar esa estrofa, Yoh tomó a Anna por la cintura, y la acercó a su cuerpo, sentandola encima de él. Ante ese contacto, ambos se sonrojaron, pero no se apartaron. Anna apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Yoh, mientras este con una mano le recorria la espalda, y con la otra jugueteaba con el pelo de ella.

**Eres,**

**el tiempo que comparto eso eres,**

**lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,**

**mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe**

su salvación, su esperanza, su fe, sus ganas de vivir, su alegria, su calma. Todo eso había sido Anna Kyouyama para Yoh en sus peleas, en sus batallas, sobre todo en los combates contra Hao.

**Soy,**

**el que quererte quiere como novia soy,**

**el que te llevaría el sustento día a día día, día,**

**el que por ti daría la vida ese soy.**

Era cierto, él sería el que la mantendría, cuidaría, protegería, pero por sobre todo, **amaría **toda la vida. Y hablando de vida, el sería capaz de morir por salvarla o protegerla a ella.

**aquí estoy a tu lado,**

**y espero aquí sentado hasta el final,**

**no te has imaginado,**

**lo que por ti he esperado pues eres...**

**...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres...**

**Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres...**

**Lo que mas cuido en este mundo eso eres...**

-Ai Shiteru, Annita (N/A: Ai Shiteru: te amo en japones) Has sido, Eres, y Seras la unica para mi. Soy capaz de morir por ti. Eres lo unico en lo que pienso. Eres lo que cuido. Eres mi todo Anna Kyouyama de Asakura

Ante esto ultimo Anna enrojeció aun mas, y lo abrazó.

Poco a poco, los labios de Yoh comenzaron a buscar los de Anna. Cuando al fin se topó con estos, no pudo evitar besarlos, con ternura amor, y algo de pasión.

-He esperado tanto x esto…por sentir tus labios amor.

Yoh volvio a comenzar a besar a Anna, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando sintio que la itako presionaba su lengua contra suslabios. Yoh abrió la boca, y la lengua de Kyouyama entró, fundiendose mutuamente en un profundo beso.

Cuando al fin se separaron para tomar aire, esta vez fue Anna quien habló.

-Ai Shiteru, Yoh.

-Ai shiteru Annita…annita?

-si?

-puedo dormir contigo… esta noche?

-bueno Yoh-dijo Anna sonriendo.

Juntos, se acostaron en el futon, quedando abrazados.

Yoh la abrazó por la espalda, y antes de quedarse dormido, le susurro al oido

- Feliz San Valentin Annita….Ai Shiteru…

Cuando Anna se dio cuenta que Yoh estaba durmiendo, respondió

-Feliz San Valentin. Yoh. Ai Shiteru.

(después de todo, el regalo de Yoh había sido la canción, y el de Anna confesarle lo que sentía por él)

**Wujjjuiiii lo termine *_* debo decir que este fic me encanto!...no quedo muy mamon, cierto? Si igual Yoh y Anna casi nunca dicen lo que sienten, cuando lo hagan que sea bien mamon :3 **** Bueno, ojala dejen reviews **** y agradecer de todo corazon a **

**DjPuma13G, por las ganas de seguir y por el mensaje **** en serio, gracoas!**

**Y tambien agradecer a ****Acro0zsz, por marcar la historia como favorita **

**Aaah y a la dani, que fue la primera persona que me alento.**

**Sigan dandome esperanzas y reviews chicos! Nos vemos pronto y que la alegría de Yoh y el Fuego de Hao este con todos ustedes..Amen (¿?**

**Yoh: alegria?**

**Hao: fuego?**

**Naty: ay dejenme y vuelvan a entrar en mi mente 88**

**Yoh: si dejas de escribir cosas como "la alegria y el fuego", entramos**

**Hao: o mejor aun, no dejas de hacerlo… y te quemo *guiño sexy de Hao***

**Naty: Hao *babaaaa***

**Yoh: deja de perturbarla! *abraza a Naty***

**Naty: Yoh! *-* 3 3 **

**Anna: QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!**

**Naty: ._. No es lo que parece Anna.**

**Anna: (agarra a Yoh y Hao y los manda a volar)**

**Anna: *resoplando, entra otra vez a la mente de Naty***

**Naty: me pregunto cuanto tardaran en caer Yoh y Hao…Habrá que esperar :)  
><strong>


End file.
